The Truth
by 22girlsin1
Summary: Andrea is dreaming of Shane. She moves on in Woodbury, but she still has a feeling Shane maybe looking for her. Is he?
1. Chapter 1

**THE TRUTH**

SUMMARY: Andrea remembers her lover Shane Walsh. She finds a safe place in Woodbury with the Governor. But she can't shake the feeling that Shane is out there looking for her. Is he?

CHAPTER ONE

 _"You're cute," Shane would tell her over and over._ _ **Andrea never forget a word he said. He was always in her heart now.**_

The fact that she was pregnant with his child didn't hurt either. **Made her love him more.**

Shane is probably dead. Rick killed him. Over Lori. You are in this alone. Well, Michonne was with her.

That was something, she told herself.

"You should give up on me. I won't last much longer," Andrea murmurs.

"No. We stay in this together," Michonne says determined, helping her walk now.

"You are going to be a great Aunt if this baby survives," Andrea says, softly touching her stomach as they move on.

"You both will," Michonne promises her. She smiles, knowing that Michonne really does care.

"I know the baby is a girl. I feel it. I only wish Shane could be here and Amy," she says, trying to keep up with Michonne.

"You still naming her after that Beatles song? Penny Lane?" Michonne asked as they finally stopped. She knew Andrea would have to take a rest. Traveling in her condition was difficult to say the least.

"Yes. Shane said that is his favorite song. His plan was to name his daughter that and call her Penny. So that is what I am going to do," Andrea says leaning against a tree. For the moment there are no walkers, nearby. The real danger is that Andrea could have this baby at any minute.

"I like the Beatles as much as the next person. But I am not sure about the name Penny. I mean why not nickel or quarter?" Michonne teased, giving Andrea a drink from her water bottle. There wasn't much water left, and once they ran out they wouldn't last much longer. They both knew it.

"Funny," she says, closing her eyes now. Part of her wanted to just let go. Join Shane in the afterlife. Without her sister, Shane, and no way to protect this baby..what did she have to live for?

Suddenly, the girls hear someone walk up to them. Andrea looks up and sees Merle Dixon.

"Hey Blondie, you look good," he says, mockingly.

Merle wasn't alive, was he? Was she dead? She is shocked to see him there, in front of her. Her head is spinning. _Then she blacks out._


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Your baby is healthy," Andrea hears a voice reassuring her.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Andrea asks the strange woman standing in front of her.

"Relax. He is going to talk to you," she says calmly.

"Where is Michonne? Why would you separate us?" She says, almost screaming now.

"Your friend was causing alot of trouble. And you needed to rest," she says leaving Andrea alone with more questions.

This is unbelievable, first she loses Amy, then Shane, and now she is separated from Michonne. Would she ever get a break?

She sees the man from the woods now. Michonne and her had spotted him stabbing dead bodies in the head. He was a sick man.

"What do you want from me?" Andrea yells, she is scared for herself and Michonne. But mostly her unborn child. Her last piece of Shane. She would protect at all costs.

"Nothing. You aren't a prisoner here. Dr. Stevens is only trying to help you. But if you want to leave in your condition then head out. You won't make it a day out there. You baby won't either." His voice is soft.

He is staring at her kindly, and she knows already that he is attracted to her. She sees the longing in his blue eyes. That he is looking for someone to open up to. To take care of. She isn't sure how to deal with the way he is looking at her. There is long silince between them.

Finally, she speaks. "If she is really a doctor. I would like to stay. Until after I have my baby. Long enough to recover."

"I think that will be for the best. I didn't get your name," he smiles sweetly.

"Andrea. And you?"

"The Governor," he says, looking at her again.

"That is a title. Not a name," she says, watching him get up.

"I know you have alot of questions, but they will have to wait. I have important matters to tend to. Just know you are safe Andrea. And your baby too," he whispers.

She says nothing, but watches him leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

 _Andrea had a bad feeling about this place. Wasn't sure why. Didn't like the fact this stranger would not give her his real name. But she wanted to trust him. Needed to trust him. What other choice did she have_ _ **?**_

 _She found sleep was easy to come by in the hospital bed. She wasn't even bothered by the guards who were always close by. Sometimes she felt like maybe the Governor was watching her sleep, but decided that she was imagining that. So she continued to sleep, and her dreams Shane was there._

 _ **Staring at her with warm chocolate eyes. His arms wrapping around her, and angel voice was what she needed now.**_

"Stay strong. I love you. I love you, Andrea. And our baby. We'll be together, again," he promised her.

Then she wakes up, knowing she was in this strange place with people she didn't trust.

"Andrea," the Governor says softly.

"Yes," she says, opening her eyes. Where was Michonne? They shouldn't be apart for this long.

"Dr. Stevens says it's time now to have the baby. She wants to give you prostaglandin, that will cause you to be in labor by morning. Are you ready?"

She takes a deep breath. "As ready as I will ever be, but I am ready to see this baby."

"Everything will be fine. I promise you Andrea," he murmurs and grabs her hand.

"I want to believe you, but is it to much to ask your real name," she says, not moving her hand.

"I never tell," he whispers, his blue eyes glowing.

"Never says never," Andrea says moving around in the bed.

"Never," he smiles.

"When will I get to leave the hospital room and see Michonne?" Andrea said, one of the questions she needed answers to.

"After you have the baby, we'll get you settled in an apartment. Then you can see her and everyone else. You need your rest now," he says letting go of her hand now.

"Okay," Andrea says, happy with his answer.

"I'll see you tommorrow," The Governor says, softly kissing her forehead.

 _Andrea notices his subtle ways of showing affection for her_. The smiles, his hand holding, and now the soft kiss on her forehead. She knew that her safety would cost her. What would this man want in return? She knew this was his town, he was the man in charge, and that he seem to take what he wanted.

But the question was did he want her or was he just overly friendly? She was too tired to give it much thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

 _"It's a girl. Everything went perfect. You did good," Dr. Stevens says handing Andrea her baby._

She looks down at her daughter, and smiles. She is so beautiful, with dark hair and big brown eyes. Just like her _gorgeous_ father, Andrea thinks a tears coming to her eyes.

 _Why was it Shane's face kept haunting her? Because he would want to be here. To see his daughter. Their baby._

"I'll leave you two alone for a few minutes, but I will need to give her some checkups," Dr. Stevens says leaving them.

Andrea notices there are bottles of formula ready for her daughter, and she reaches for one knowing that the newborn must be hungry and worried that her dehydration would affect how much breast milk she could provide her.

She is completely focused on her baby when there is a knock on the door. Who could it be? Michonne, finally coming to see her?

 _Doubtful._

Andrea wasn't too shocked when the Governor walked in,with an apologetic smile. For the first time, she notices that he is sort of attractive. Not as handsome as Shane, but sill good looking with dark blonde hair and baby blue eyes.

"May I?" he asks softly.

"Yes ofcourse," Andrea says, still feeding her daughter a bottle.

He is close to her now, staring at her and the baby. Andrea wonders what could be going on in that head of his. She knows that he expects gratitude for saving her daughter. And she is very grateful for his kindness.

"A girl huh?" he says pulling up a chair beside her.

"Yes. What Shane wanted. He always said he wanted a daughter," she whispers, looking down at her baby.

"Shane was your husband?" he asks out of pure curiosity, knowing it makes little difference now that she has ended up in Woodbury.

 _She is his now. For as long as he wanted her._

"No. We met after everything happened. Our relationship was never clearly defined. But I know he cares about me. He care about our daughter Penny too," Andrea said softly.

Hearing that name was almost too much for him. His daughter who had been biten by one of those monsters, had the same name. The one he was trying to bring back, if he could get the answers he needed.

 _Was this blonde beauty part of the answer he needed?_ Did fate bring her and her daughter to Woodbury for him? He decided the answer had to yes. Why else would she name her daughter that name?

She could have picked a million others.

"You're naming her Penny?" He asked finally, to make sure he heard correctly.

"Yes, Shane loves the Beatles. Or he did. He always wanted a Penny Lane. And I like the name too," Andrea says sweetly.

"It's beautiful name," he replies, smiling at her again.

"Thank you Governor," Andrea says proudly.

"Please call me Philip," he says, looking down at the newborn baby. Seeing this little girl brings him back to the time when his little girl was born. A happier, uncomplicated time.

"I thought you never told anyone your real name," She responds.

"Well someone recently told me never to say never,so," he says, placing his hand on her face.

"Philip, could you stay with me? Or allow Michonne to come here. Dr. Stevens is great, but she has so many people to take care of. And I don't want to be in the way," she says in the softest voice ever.

"I'll stay with you. I can finish feeding her while you get some rest," he says, pleased she is asking for his help.

"Thank you," Andrea replies, reluctantly handing him her daughter.

"She'll be here when you wake up," he promises, taking the newborn into his arms. She smiles unable to keep her eyes open anymore and drifts off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Andrea's head spun, and she closed her eyes again in attempts to make it stop. She saw the way Philip looked at her. His eyes never left hers. She saw how he looked at her daughter too.

He was in love with her and _her_ baby. Not that Penny was hard to love. She was so beautiful with her dark hair and warm brown eyes, just like her daddy.

Soft brown eyes just like Shane, Andrea thinks.

She knew that there were feelings when it came to Philip or the Governor as everyone else called him. He was cute and nice enough to be around. She enjoyed his company, but the feelings she had for him were not love.

These were feelings of **gratitude.**

She was thankful for him bringing her here to Woodbury. Even if it was against her will. She knew this man, had saved her life and her daughter's. How could she ever repay the debt? Maybe she could learn to feel the same way, but her mind was always on Shane. She could not to stop loving Shane if she tried. But he is probably dead, Andrea reasoned with herself. Philip is here taking care of you and your daughter. Doesn't that mean something?

No, all it means is that you feel that you have to stay here, she tells herself. She is trapped here with a beautiful man that wants to take care of her. There could be worst things, right?

"Andrea,"he says walking in the room waking from her thoughts. Well, just come in she thinks.

"Hey, is Dr. Stevens done running her tests on my daughter, yet?" She asked moving herself around on the hosptial bed.

"Soon. Probably in the next hour or so. Then you can finally get out of this room. I have set up something better for you and your daughter. I want something better then this for you," Philip says, his hands on her face, moving closer. Almost too close, for her.

"That's kind of you. But I am not sure if we are going to stay," she says, honestly.

He studies her face for a moment, giving her a look that said you aren't going anywhere. You are mine.

"There will be no hard feelings if you decide to leave. But you just had a baby. You should rest for a few days, before you make up your mind," he says, letting her know that he wasn't taking no for answer. She had been **trying** unsuccessfully for the last few days to let him know that she wasn't interested in his romantic advances.

 _Apparently he wasn't going to give up._

"I'll talk it over with Michonne. See what she thinks," Andrea says, calmly.

"She'll say no. She is not my biggest fan. But she is wrong about me," he answers, taking her hand.

There he goes again, making her feel uncomfortable with his advances.

"Michonne doesn't trust easily. I might be too trusting," She admits.

"I like that about you. I can tell you have a trusting heart," he squeezes her hand.

"I did before all this. What about you? Were you one of those guys who fussed over his car?" She asks, wanting to get to know him.

"No," he said letting going of her hand, now placing it to her face.

"Well, you must have something you were proud of. I can't believe you didn't," she says, feeling overwhelmed as his eyes looked into hers.

"I did have something," he says, moving his lips to hers. She kisses him back, not really knowing why.

 _It was sort of a reflex._


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Andrea kissing Philip back meant nothing to her. His reaction was **purely instinctive**.

Did she enjoy it? Yes, but there were no feelings on her end.

" _I want to be with you," Philip whispers in her ear._

"I am not sure that I can. It's only been a week since I have the baby. I should wait until Dr. Stevens says it is okay. I haven't stopped bleeding yet," Andrea says, knowing that excuse won't work forever. She wished she could avoid this situation altogether. She could if Shane would show up and take her away. Why did she feel like that would happen?

"Absolutely, we will wait. I know you are worth it," he says kissing her cheek again.

"I am ready to see my apartment now. I like to get Penny settled in. And see Michonne ofcourse," Andrea breathes, hoping to change the subject. Could there really be anyone after Shane? Would that even be worth her time?

"Ofcourse. Get dress and I will show you," Philip said overly excited. Andrea smiles, pulling on a pair of jeans and a white shirt. She softly brushes her hair, put on a pair of socks, and grabs her tennis shoes. She still looks rough, but there is noone she needs to impress. He hands her Penny, who is already dressed in a pink cotton dress and socks.

"Let's go," Andrea says taking his hand. This is her first time seeing the town that Philip has bragged so much about. Looking at it for the first time she is shocked ..a safe community? This couldn't be real? Could it?

"Welcome to Woodbury," Philip says, glancing down at her.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

 _"I am not asking you to go steady, Shane. I am asking you for a ride. A chance to start over. Think it over," Andrea said, looking him in square in the eye._

There she was having daydreams about Shane again. _Her mind went back to their time together all the time._ She was always left with the question what if?

What if they had met under normal circumstances? If there were no walkers, no Lori and Rick drama, but they had just been two normal people who happened to met each other at local **Krispy Kreme** or grocery store.

They see each other, smile, and he ask her out. She knew he play it cool at first. Pretending that he wasn't going to settle down, but in the end he would. And they would get married.

Perhaps have a house a in the country. They would be raising Penny together now, she thinks.

They would support each others careers, they would fight, they make up, and would make babies together. Just like the Garth Brooks song Two of Kind, Working on a full house, she thinks smiling.

"Andrea, what do you think of the apartment? I know it's not the **Four Seasons,** but I tried to make it nice for you," Philip says, waking her up from her daydream. He knew she was somewhere else. Andrea was easy to read.

"You outdid yourself. All this furniture and baby things. Look at the bed, I really didn't need a bed that big," she says outloud without thinking.

"Well, I planned on sharing the bed with you. I know you may not feel the same way about me yet, but given time I think you will. I have worked hard my whole life Andrea. I know I can earn your love. You can have a life here. A real life. If you don't do it for yourself then do it for your daughter's sake. You need this. She does too," he whispers, pressing his lips to hers again.

Accepting this apartment would be like accepting a a marriage proposal. Could she do such a thing from a man she hardly knew? When her feelings for Shane were still so strong? But if she said no...would she be forced to leave the safety of Woodbury? What would that mean for her daughter?

"I will try. I just don't know if I can give you what you are looking for," Andrea says, finally when he lips are moved from hers.

"You are what I am looking for," he promises her.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

"You trust that guy?" Michonne questioned Andrea, when they finally saw each other.

"Look this place is safe. There is food, clothes, and warm showers. We need this. You, me, and my daughter," Andrea said almost begging her best friend to support this decision.

"That's what they want you to see. Noone leaves this place. We need to leave. They kept us apart for two weeks. You know there is a reason behind that," Michonne said.

Andrea looked across the table, holding Penny in her arms. What other choice did she have? This was about survival. Not hers, but Penny's.

"Philip was afriad you turn me against him. Not just that. I was having a baby. I am here now. I want you to stay in Woodbury. Stay with me and Penny," she says.

"What about Shane? If he is out there looking for you? What will he think about this? You hooking up with the first man that offers you a warm bed?" Michonne says harshly.

"Shane is dead. I didn't want to admit at first. But he got himself killed over Lori. If he could have found out about our baby, maybe he be here now. But he isn't. I love Shane, with all my heart. I just can't hold on to that anymore," she says, looking at her daughter.

The only part of Shane she had left.

"So you are going to stay here with a man you don't love? I am telling you that we need to leave," Michonne begged her.

"I can't go with you," Andrea says, watching Michonne leave the apartment. There was no use in begging. Michonne would do what she thought was best.

 _Just like Andrea had to do what she thought was right for her family. Still, she felt tears coming to her eyes as Michonne left._


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

 _He was a bit arrogant. Assuming that he could make Andrea fall in love with him. She was young afterall. Younger than him, and clearly had unresolved feelings for Shane._

She would try to to deny it sometimes, but he knew. The stories she would tell him about their relationship, and it would obvious to anyone that she had fallen for Shane. But this guy was too busy chasing after someone else to see what was why in front of him. So why couldn't Andrea love him instead of the asshole who ignored her?

Because love doesn't work that way, and Philip knew it. Still, he believed that she would come around. She was living in his apartment, sharing his bed, and he kept her safe. As far as he was concern that made her, his wife. And there was noone more proud of his young bride then Philip. Love or not, he was determinded to keep her and her daughter here in Woodbury.

"I should really stop talking about Shane and Lori. I don't know why I keep bringing them up," Andrea whispers looking over at him again.

"You loved him. You have to accept that and move forward. Your life is here now," He says, being more understanding than most men would. Or atleast he thinks so.

You love Shane, but he doesn't love you, Andrea tells herself. If he is even still alive. You should move on with Philip. He is a good man, he is beautiful, and he'll take care of your daughter. What more could you want?

You can't find a better man than Philip. Someday you will wake up, and find yourself in love with him. There will be real feelings of love, not just feelings of appreciation. She tells herself this over, and over. But she knows that it isn't true. What she is doing is wrong, but she can't risk telling him the truth. She doesn't want to leave Woodbury. No reasonable person would.

"I like it here. Seeing you take care of my daughter, like she is yours. You don't have to do that," Andrea smiles.

"I want too. I love you and Penny," he says, knowing she won't say it back. _She couldn't._

"I love you," She manages to say. They both know it's a lie, but he accepts this as a sign of loyalty. _Hoping that means she'll be want her needs her to be._ Because he needs to replace what he lost.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

 _"I should have left with you...when I had the chance," Andrea hears Shane's voice say while Philip kisses her. She closes his eyes, as moves lower and lower._

She has four or five glasses of wine, maybe more. She isn't sure. But she knows that she has had enough to think that having sex with Philip is a good idea, when deep down she knows it isn't.

 _With her eye closed, she pretends like Philip is Shane._ This is the only way she can allow him to touch her, to make love to her without getting sick. Anytime she opens her eyes, and sees that it isn't Shane, she wants to scream.

It takes everything she has to tell him to get his hands off her, but another glass of wine, she is able to relax enough to go through with it. Able to pretend that everytime he kisses her, it is infact Shnae _._ What wouldn't she give for him to knock down the door and take her away from all this?

 _Everyday she is with Philip, is day a she wishes that she was with Shane._ Finally, she is able to admit the truth:

 _Shane Walsh is the only man she had ever really love, and she never love another like that. You only get one soulmate. There could be noone else._

 _Wasn't Philip's fault or hers._

She could just never love him the same way. Never. No matter how she tried.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

 _"The right choice is the one that keeps us alive," Shane had told Andrea over and over. He told everyone that._

His words came into her mind, when she looked over at Philip who was holding her daughter.

Penny was her baby with Shane.

She told herself, that Shane would support this.

Because he would want her to keep Penny alive when things were falling apart.

If she pretended to be in love with Philip, then they would live another day. Penny would have food and clothes in Woodbury.

She honestly didn't know what else to do. If anyone who understand the importance of survival, it was Shane.

But she hated lying.

Couldn't stand that she was hurting someone who loved her daughter as his own. She just really didn't have another option. _Five months in Woodbury, could turn into five years._

But Andrea learned to pretend to love the Governor. She shut off her emotions, and did everything he asked. She take his hand, made love to him, and gave him everything she needed.

All in order to stay alive. To keep her daughter alive.

Shane's baby. Their beautiful baby with dark brown hair and eyes. Shane would be the first to stay here.

 _He tell her survival was about making the hard decisions, and not to follow her emotions. Not to leave Woodbury, into a deathtrap looking for him. Because he was allready gone. Shane is gone, she told herself._


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Andrea knew what was expected of her. She couldn't say the about Shane. But Philip made that clear. She was to stay at home with her daughter, and wait for him. Anytime she offered to help or get involved with anything important he would get mad.

"Please just do as I ask," he tell her.

"Okay," she say, taking her daughter into the apartment.

 _That was why she could never love him like Shane. Because Shane believed in her, and treated her as an equal. Philip treated her like a paper doll that was fragile. He was overprotective._

Andrea knew he had his reasons. That he had lost his wife and daughter. But still she couldn't stand the way he controlled her, no matter how loving he was to her daughter.

Still, she stayed. There was no way out for her, anyways. No one was allowed to get pass the wall or inside without the Governor's approval. And she knew he wasn't allowing her to leave, not with her daughter exspecially.

"Where are you? I feel like your a million miles away sometimes," Philip said kissing her on the head.

"I don't know. I was just thinking about Michonne, if she is okay," she lies.

He starts to say something, but there is knock on the door interupting them.

 _"I am sorry. This is twenty-four seven job, running this community," he says, honestly wishing he could ignore whoever it was and stay here with her._

 _"Just go. I'll be here when you get back," she promises._

He kisses her and Penny. He knows how much he loves them, even if Andrea still hasn't moved on from Shane. He answers the door, and sees Merle. He has no idea how much this will change his world, if he did then he would have stayed there with Andrea.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Most nights, she would stay in the apartment waiting for Philip to come home. She didn't ask alot of questions, because she was afriad of the answers. She wanted to believe that the Governor was a good man.

Hell, everything pointed to that he was. She felt loyalty to him. He had saved her and Penny. Still there were secrets, he was Merle there she knew it. And if she was going to stay here, then she needed answers. Needed to know that he was who he claimed to be. For her own piece of mind.

Determinded, Andrea picks up her daughter, and walks to the only person she trusts to watch her. She knocks on Milton's door.

"Could you watch her for a few hours," Andrea asked Milton, handing him Penny.

"Why? What is going on?" He asks uncertain.

"I am just a mom who needs a break, and Philip is gone with Merle," Andrea says, wondering if she should leave her.

"Well, get back before dark. You know the rules," Milton says, finally agreeing to take her. Andrea hands him the diaper bag, and wonders around Woodbury.

She knows that she has to get back before, Philip does. So she tries to hurry, and to her surprize she finds them rather quickly. Remembering what Daryl taught her, she tracks Merle's footprints. How lucky was she that someone hadn't walked over them?

They lead her to **abandon building,** that seems to be turned into a prison of some sort. She hears Philip's voice, Merle's and someone else. It's Maggie.

She looks through the door window, and sees Maggie shirtless on the table. Her boyfriend, or whatever you call him has removed his belt. How could he?

She was trying so had to be loyal to him, and give him her heart, now he proved Michonne right. Her head is spinning. She didn't need to know anymore, she needed to get her daughter, and tried to escape.

She is about to start running, when she feels a hand on her back. Was it Philip, Merle, or Milton? Would she be stopped before she even tried to escape?

She turns to her surprize, and sees Shane Walsh.

"I am here for you. And our daughter," Shane says taking her in his arms.

"We need to help Maggie," Andrea says almost shocked, is he really here? Or was she daydreaming again. This couldn't be true.

"We don't have time Andrea. We have to get Penny Lane and leave this place. Rick is here. Soon it won't be safe," Shane says taking her hand, asking her to trust him.

"Okay," she says, knowing that there was nothing she could do for Maggie. Rick would take care of his people, Andrea needed to leave with Shane, before it was too late.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

"How are you here. I thought you were dead," Andrea whispers, looking into Shane's chocolate eyes. He says nothing at first, but forces himself to look Andrea's ring and he feels betrayed to say the least. Afterall he had been looking for her over the last year, and she was playing house with another man. Allowing their child to call someone else daddy. That didn't set well with him, but he did understand more than he thought he would.

"I couldn't die. Not when I knew you were out here waiting for me. Carrying my baby. I found the positive pregnancy test hidden in your clothes. In your skinny jeans," he said.

"I am sorry. But I didn't wait for you. I was with someone else. I thought you were dead," she says, unable to look at him.

"Me too. You should have waited for me Andrea. Hell, you had my baby. But I get why you did what you did. He kept you alive. Noone would leave Woodbury to go back out there. Not someone with a small baby. Besides he was so obssesed with that he wasn't going allow you to leave. I know you feel bad about it, but you did the right thing. You kept yourself alive. You kept our daughter alive. Even though I can't stand the idea of another man touching you, I am sure as hell glad your both alive," Shane says, letting her know that he forgives her.

"He won't touch me again. I never loved anyone but you. Now let's go get our daughter," Andrea says, squeezing his hand.

She was glad that she knew the truth about Philip, now she could leave without feeling gulity. She could be with Shane and their daughter.

"Who is that?" Milton question Andrea, when she came to the door. He could see Shane in the shadows.

"Don't worry about that. I need my daughter," Andrea says, coming in the apartment.

"Look, I can't let you take her. Philip thinks she is his. That your his wife. And if you leave, well I am as good as dead. What I am saying is I can't allow you to take her. I know you are planning something," he manages to say.

She pressed her lips together. A war would be breaking out in Woodbury, within minutes, if there was ever a perfect time to escape this was it.

"You don't have a choice," Shane saids walking in the door, pointing a gun at Milton.

"We don't want to hurt you Milton, we just want to leave Woodbury with our daughter," Andrea says, reaching for her.

"So you are the infamous Shane Walsh, Andrea was always talking about," Milton says handing her over. There was noway he could overpower him. He wouldn't going to try.

"Damn right. You tell the Governor to stay away from my girls," Shane says putting his arms around her. The two leave Milton standing there in fear for his life. Andrea wonders if Maggie is okay, if Philip has gone home to see that she is gone yet.

"We can't worry about anyone but yourselves," Shane whispers, knowing what is going through her head. They hear gun shots going off, and they know the battle between the Governor and Rick has started. It is perfect time to sneak past the wall, and steal a vechile.

Andrea is amused a little bit to notice they picked out Philip's truck. The one he chase you if tried to escape alone. Part of her wonders if he will come after her now.

"We'll drive all night. He won't find us," Shane says, reading her mind.

"You know that year I was with him meant nothing. I mean I cared about Philip, but it could never be like it is with us. That time we made love was beautiful," she says looking at him and their daughter.

"I know. We both made mistakes. You the crazy ass Governor, and me Lori. If I could do it over again, I would have left with you the first time you asked. They wouldn't have gone through this alone. Because I know I am the only who understands you Andrea. And you me. I never believed in it before, but I do now. You're my soulmate. I love you," he says, pulling over to finally kiss her. Their lips meet with a realization overwhelming them with intensity. They belonged together. Somehow these two were always meant to be together. A strong cop and a beautiful uptown lawyer.

She always knew it, but it took him almost losing her to see it.

"I love you too, Walsh. To me it was obvious that we belonged together," she says, when their lips parted. He says nothing, but feels blessed to have his girls safe and sound with him.

THE END


End file.
